The Power of Love, Family and Magic
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Everyone knows about Jeff Tracy the billionaire ex-astronaut and his sons but there was one thing that a lot of people didn't know about. Jeff Tracy was the father to not five but six children. There's Scott followed by John then Virgil, Gordon and Alan but then there was the youngest Tracy child. Nicole Tracy. The only daughter of Jeff Tracy. See 1st chapter for full summary.


**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds and all its characters belong to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. I own nothing except Nicole Tracy and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: There maybe some reference to Captain Scarlett regarding the Angel Interceptors but I can assure my readers that I'm just using the idea of a squadron that is similar to the Angels. Captain Scarlett and all its characters and arsenal belong to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson.**

**Summary:** Everyone knows about Jeff Tracy the billionaire ex-astronaut and his sons but there was one thing that a lot of people didn't know about. Jeff Tracy was the father to not five but six children. There was Scott the eldest son followed by John then Virgil, Gordon and Alan but then there was the youngest Tracy child. Nicole Tracy. The only daughter of Jeff Tracy. This is her story of her father, five older brothers and the adventures they have. This is set in the movie-verse.

**The Power of Love, Family and Magic**

Nicole Tracy was standing by a window in the Mystic Academy looking out over the lands surrounding the building. She could remember when she was first brought here. It was when she was 12 she along with her childhood friends Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel 'Danny' Mitchell, Kayla Samuels and Scott Williams were told about the magic dimension a place filled with magic and home to the Mystical Guardians.

The Guardians are magnificent creatures each being the keeper and protector of the elements. The Guardians are each tasked with finding the person worthy of being their master or mistress who will learn about the Titans and about the elements. The leader is the Phoenix and is one of the Lords of the Sky the others being the Sprite and Garuda. The Merman is Lord of the Sea along with the Penguin while the Minotaur, Wolf and Lion are Lords of the Ground.

Nicole is the Mistress of the Phoenix and has the element of Fire, Tyler is the Master of the Lion and has the element of Energy, Leah is the Mistress of the Garuda and has the element of Lightning, Jake is the Master of the Minotaur and has the element of Earth, Vanessa is the Mistress of the Sprite and has the element of Air also known as Wind, Danny is the Master of the Merman and has the element of Water, Kayla is the Mistress of the Penguin and has the element of Ice and Snow and Scott is the Master of the Wolf and has the element of Shadows.

Nicole looked down at the ring on her right hand, a gift from her parents. Jeff and Lucille Tracy. She was their only daughter having five boys who doted on their baby sister so much. But tragedy stuck the family when Nicole was young when she was about 2 or 3 years old. The family had gone away on a skiing trip the family had a fun time until the day of the avalanche. Nicole had been with her mother and brothers Scott and Alan. Her father and brothers John, Virgil and Gordon had gone out to hit the slopes. Nicole and Alan didn't want to go out so their mother told Jeff to take the boys out and she would stay with Nicole and Alan but Scott told her that he wanted to stay with her. Scott had been with Alan when the avalanche hit he grabbed Alan and ran for it till he got them somewhere safe then he remembered his mother and sister and rushed back calling out their names but he couldn't find them. Then he heard his sister crying and followed the noise till he found his mother and sister. Nicole was crying in her mother's arms and cried more when Scott pulled her away from their mother's dead body.

Since that day Scott had taken it upon himself to look after his younger siblings especially Nicole. He felt like he could have not only just lost his mother but also his baby sister. And he knew that it would break his father's heart if that happened as he knew that his father hoped that he would get a little girl who would be his little princess.

Nicole sighed as she walked away to her room. She entered the room that had been home since she started at the Academy. Now she was going home to visit her family. Nicole looked round her room and picked up the picture that sat on her bedside table. It was of her and her family it was the last picture taken with her mother before the avalanche. Nicole put it in her backpack then shouldered it and grabbed the handle of her case. She then left the room and made her way towards the aircraft hanger.

A year ago Nicole took a test to become a pilot for the Academy's Interceptor team that they were creating female pilots would be called Angels and males Eagles. She had passed the test with a good result and was given the title of Angel Leader which she knew would make her father proud. As well as her brothers especially Scott.

She found her friend and mentor Isaac Mitchell waiting for her. He smiled at her and took her backpack and case and placed it inside her Interceptor while she grabbed her helmet from her locker and made her way over to her Interceptor and climbed up the ladder and settled herself in her seat then put on her helmet. She strapped herself in and the roof of the cockpit lowered until it was locked down.

She looked up to see Isaac give the signal for takeoff. She gave him a wave and fired up the engine and flew up into the sky she set in the co-ordinates for Tracy Island and sat back and enjoyed the flight.

She was not far from the island when she noticed a glint of pink out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see Lady Penelope's car FAB 1 flying along side her. She noticed the passengers she had with her and smiled when she caught her brother Alan's eyes. She gave him a salute before she pushed forward in her Interceptor.

"Tracy Island from Angel Leader. Come in Tracy Island." She called over the radio.

"Hear you loud and clear Angel Leader." She smiled when she heard her father's voice come over the radio.

"Request permission to land."

"Permission granted Angel Leader." Her father's voice said.

Nicole deceased her height until she had landed on a landing pad. As the landing pad moved she undid the straps of her harness and undid her helmet. Once the landing pad had stopped moving the roof of the cockpit raised up and Nicole climbed out of the cockpit and down the ladder before she went to the holding bay and grabbed her backpack and case. She closed the flap to the holding bay and made her way over to the lift that would take her up to the main house.

Elsewhere in the house

Alan made his way to his room and dropped off his bags and went to find his brothers and found them in the movie room.

"Hey Sprout." Scott said standing up hugging his baby brother.

"Hey guys." Alan said after being hugged by his brothers as well as having his hair ruffled by Gordon. "Hey I saw Nikki in her Interceptor."

"Nikki's home?" Virgil said surprised.

"Yes Virge I'm home." A voice said from the doorway and before she knew it Nicole found herself in the middle of a bear hug from her brothers.

That evening dinner was a pleasant event the boys told Nicole and Alan about the rescue missions they had been on and enquired what they had been up to. Of course the boys begged for Nicole to show them her Interceptor and were impressed when after dinner she went and grabbed an album. They flipped through seeing pictures of Nicole and her friends in their flight suits then individual photos of them in front of their Interceptors.

As Nicole put her clothes in the dresser and her wardrobe that evening she looked around herself. Her room was decorated in different greens and silver, the carpet was an emerald green. Nicole then looked over at the bed that had green covers and had a silver blanket folded up at the bottom. On her bedside table she had placed her picture of her family like she had done while she was at the Academy.

Then she set down at her desk and opened her laptop and opened up her messenger and clicked on John's name. She then turned on the webcam and smiled as John's face appeared on her screen.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hi John how's things up in space?"

"Quiet. What happening back home?" He asked.

"Not much got questioned by our brothers about my Interceptor."

"Following in Scott's footsteps sis?" John asked chuckling.

"Something like that Johnny."

They conversed for a bit before they both signed off for the night. After signing off Nicole grabbed a book from her backpack and sat on her bed reading for a bit.

That was until a knock came at her door.

"Come in." She called placing her book aside and watched as her father entered her room.

"Something wrong Dad?" She asked.

"No Nicole. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check on you." He said.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." Nicole said a hint of a smile on her face.

"I know you are not little anymore Nicole but you will always be my little girl." Jeff told her. "I wanted to ask what made you want to take the test to become an Interceptor pilot."

"Dad you don't have a problem with it do you?" She asked.

"No in fact I'm proud of you. You are doing what you want with your life." Jeff told her.

"Thanks Dad that means a lot to me." Nicole said.

"You are most welcomed sweetheart. Now get some sleep you and Alan are going to be busy tomorrow." Jeff told her.

"Thunderbird training." She said as she made her way over to her dresser and got her night clothes out.

"See you in the morning Nicole." Jeff said making his way to the door.

"Night Dad." Nicole called as her father left her room closing the door behind him.

She changed into her night clothes and settled into her bed. She drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.

Next morning Nicole woke up showered, dressed and made her way downstairs.

"Morning Onaha." She greeted Tin-tin's mother. Onaha smiled at her.

"Good morning Nicole. You sleep well?" She asked.

"I slept very well thank you Onaha." Nicole said as she took the bowl of cereal from her thanking her as she made her way to the table.

Within a few minutes she was joined by her brothers, father, Brains and Fermat.

"So Sprout looking forward to training?" Scott asked Alan.

"You bet it was the only thing that made the time pass at school." Alan said.

"What about you Nikki?" Virgil asked their sister.

"Oh I'm looking forward to it. It means I get to spend some time with my big brothers." Nicole said.

"Yeah we'll teach about the birds then you have to go join John on Thunderbird 5." Gordon said.

"I'm okay with that." Nicole replied.

After breakfast was finished Alan and Nicole were led to the Thunderbirds silos. Once there they were given a plain flight suit each which they changed into and started their training. For Nicole she picked it up easily and was having a blast.

That afternoon after training Nicole laid on one of the sun loungers whilst Gordon and Alan were playing in the pool. Virgil was inside on the piano as Nicole could hear the gentle sound of a melody that Virgil had recently wrote.

Nicole closed her eyes and let the noises around her soothe her.

"No Gordy please. No. NO!" A voice cried.

Nicole opened her eyes to see Alan being thrown into the pool by Gordon. Gordon was killing himself laughing.

"Got you bro." Gordon yelled but failed to see Virgil and Scott run up behind him and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into the pool.

Then she heard them all laughing as they tried to dunk each other under the water. But after a while she got bored and heard inside.

Later Scott noticed that Nicole wasn't with them so he went inside to see if she was alright. He found her in her room asleep on her bed.

'_She worked hard during training.'_ He thought to himself as he walked over to her bed and gently covered her with the blanket from the bottom of her bed. He brushed away a lock of black hair and quietly left the room.


End file.
